Sakura Blossoms Awakening Key
by xBlackMao
Summary: Two childhood friends, new game, and some conflictions. Maybe a small sense of humor. Own characters... R


**Sakura Blossoms The Awakening Key**

**By: Moon Kitten**

**Tsuki**: Sorry if you don't like the Mary-Sue types. I still can't get the hang of writing most characters without it. This story has my own characters, just added with the previous Kite, near the beginning of .Hack's release. Hope you enjoy it, and no flames please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own .HackLegend of the Twilight or .HackSign. Please no stealing my characters!

**The** day was getting darker, and time was passing more quickly. A little girl is found hidden in the corner of a lone room covered with shadows. Lightning crashed outside in the skies making loud roars tearing through the air. "Mommy…" she cries between each deepened breath. Her eyes were filled with tears and everything just fades away into pure darkness…

**"Hey** Sakura! Wait up for me, will you?" spoke up Ryo, the boy whose been Sakura's best friend for as long as she could remember. The dazed girl continued walking, her eyes seem to be clouded and mesmerized. She walked on and out into the street while the cars zoomed past. Ryo, shocked by Sakura's actions, hastened his pace and pulled her out of the streets. Tons of cars zoomed by with random honks that passed. "Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me?" he asked with such concern. Her limp body lay silent with no movement except her breathing. A crowd began gathering around the two friends with murmurs just floating around the air.

Soon, a groan finally emerged from Sakura, her hands pulled to support her pounding head. When she opened her eyes a surprised look replaced her weary look. "Wha… What's going on?" Sakura exclaimed. Ryo was relieved that his best friend was awake and well, but he finally noticed the blush that came over Sakura's cheeks. He saw that his arms were placed around her waist before to support her unconscious body. "I, uh… I was just," Ryo stammered in embarrassment. The boy quickly released his grip around her waist and ran off towards school. "What the?" the girl questioned herself about Ryo's actions. "He left me behind! How dare he!" Sakura growled at this thought.

When school started, Sakura looked over towards Ryo and began glaring at him. For some particular reason, he never looked up towards her face or towards the front. The redness still stained his cheeks throughout the whole day. After first period and the rest, Ryo stayed out of Sakura's way, while she searched for him all day. Time past quickly so the school bell rang out signaling the end of the day. Ryo left quickly with another friend of his, jumping into the car. "Why did he leave? And without me…" she whispered solemnly.

**"She's** not following, good," Ryo mumbled out loud. His friend looked at his face. "Why are you running away from her? You were running around the whole day trying to stay away from Sakura!" his friend said plainly. The boy just blushed deeply, and Ryo's friend knew. "You…" he started but Ryo stopped him. "Don't tell her, Kai!" Ryo exclaimed rather quickly. His friend started laughing, holding onto his stomach while Ryo blushed even more deeply. Kai responded between his laughs, "I… Won't… Ryo…" He added with more chuckles.

**"Hmm**… A new mmorpg (role playing game) is out," Sakura said, looking at the new game mailed to her. She placed her school bag on the ground as she walks slowly towards her room. The computer was turned on. Sakura walked off while the computer loaded the game, getting some food to fill her tummy.

**Welcome to The World**

Sakura returns and takes out the pair of the virtual goggles and puts them on. "Lets see here…" she mumbles to self. The game was installed and everything was set in place. With a flash of light she was entered The World… "What the?" gasped out Sakura. Her eyes opened and everything was different. "So this is the new game, huh?" she said out loud. "Yes. How do you like it, miss?" a voice behind her asked. Sakura turned around and jumped back. From the looks of it, the stranger knew he had surprised her. "Sorry, miss. My name is Kite. My character design is based on the legendary hero," he says. Kite stops seeing that she was confused. "By the way, what's your name?" asked Kite politely. "Well, I'm… I… I'm Tsuki!" she thinks up quickly. The boy just smiles calmly making Sakura blush.

Another boy appears, running towards the two. When he finally arrives to his destination, he pants heavily before being able to speak. "You could've helped me out! I was being chased by tons of monsters," the other boy growled out. At that time, he noticed the new girl. "Who is she?" he asked curiously. Sakura growled and yelled, "First of all… I'm Tsuki. I have a name you know… Second, it's not polite to point and stare!" Sakura answers with a blush watching him stare at her virtual game body. The boy apologized, looking down and blushing a deeper red than Sakura.

There was calm silence between the three players. She started off to explore, and wanting to leave the boys there. Though the boy, Kite, followed her. Sakura blushed deeply, not looking back at the boy. His cheerful grin and calming smile seem to melt away any anger. The other companion just pursued them, trying his best at the quickening pace. "If you want some assistance, I can accompany you during your journeying around here," offering Kite, kindly as possible, showing that charming smile.

Lightly spinning around, Sakura looked towards him, having sadness that clearly shown in her eyes. "I didn't know that we could cry," she whispered while wiping tears away from her face. The other went up to her, giving the girl a hug. Sakura gave a whimper of disapproval, but clutched tightly to his body. "You remind me so much of my friend, though she doesn't cry at all!" the boy exclaimed into her ear, softly. "You never knew, Ryo…" whispering Sakura. In a short glow of light, she disappeared, apparently logging out.

The boy's expression stiffened. Tsuki, that girl, had disappeared right from his arms. He stood there in complete confusion, and after regaining his composure had looked upon his companion. The orange clothed twin blade had gazed back with the equal look of confusion. "She… Kai, do you think?" he asked his friend calmly. Replying back, "Go find out then, Ryo," said Kai. "But I can't," Ryo murmured, "I just can't." Growling in irritation, Kai grabbed the scruff of the boy's shirt. "Stop acting like an idiot!" screamed the aggravated boy. His friend shivered, not in anger or fear, but in the yearning for his best friend. For Sakura…

**Throwing** down her visors, she ran toward her bed and lay crying. Even screaming into the soaked pillow, but nothing helped. Sakura cried out. During this, Ryo tried gathering all his strength to knock upon her door. His friend, Kai, accompanied him in this task. Once he had accomplished on knocking and ringing the doorbell, he waited. No one came to answer, and nothing seemed to stir. With little patience, Kai pounded on the door more roughly. Ryo looked on with shock and amazement. "I guess she's not home," Kai sighed out. He began his departure when the shuffling of footsteps held them in place. Kai, standing with his back turned and head twisted slightly to look behind. The other, standing in front of the door awaited in total anxiety and a rush of anxiousness.

On opening the door, she was hesitant. Her hands were trembling, while a small amount of sweat rolled down her face. The once golden-brown eyes were swelled into redness from the tears, but the door slid slowly open revealing the two school colleagues. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes, that anxiousness fully departed. "Why are you here, Ryo?" Sakura asked questionably. The curiousness in her voice washed apart the slight concern, causing Ryo to walk forward with a tiny smile on his face. Letting out a sigh too soon, he had tripped plainly on the edge of the doorway, landing on top of his best friend.

Stifling a cry of laughter, Kai was laying upon the ground in bursts of joyful tears. Ryo was partially knocked unconscious while she was lying under him. Her arms suddenly wrapped it around Ryo's neck in a soothing hug, which awakened him from his incomplete slumber. The warmth had engulfed him, causing the rush of blood towards the boy's cheeks. "You know we're the best of friends," he stated, with a face of the color of the red rose. She slid from under him and managed to close the door behind them, leaving Kai stranded outside and forced to retreat home. "That boy will manage," Kai whispered. Inside, she hugged him once more, although she did not look at his face. She still sat on the floor with Ryo in her arms. "I don't care at all, Ryo," Sakura said aloud, "I don't care at all…" Continually, she embraced him tightly, not wanting to let go, until the sound of choking came onto her ears. Letting go, Sakura looked away, and held her knees to her chest. He had rubbed his neck, and breathed in deeply. Then, slowly, he crawled towards the fragile-looking form, and kissed her on the cheek. A small squeak of shock arouse from her throat, followed by a content purring. Ryo laughed at this, and Sakura lightly punched him on the head. They smiled, laughing together.

**Is** it not ironic, for after years, they stayed only friends? Only the quick glances of yearning and appreciation flickered upon their faces. Just standing under the cherry blossoms, the sakura blossoms. "This world will never be the same, if we change it. But you'll be there right?" she asked with the soft voice of a nightingale. He looked at her, more yearning than ever reflected. Letting his hands be placed around her waist, and then pulled her in. A lustful kiss, yet some would think it is of softer ambience. She let his exploration cease, pushing him back yet running her supple fingers through his hair. Ryo enjoyed it much being with her, yet she would always end that which would settle their cravings.

"Sakura…" he whimpered out in disapproval. With a blush, she turned around and replied the whining complaint. "Just wait. I think we'll… We'll just have to wait and see. For now, lets just enjoy the cherry blossoms." "Lets," answered Ryo gently, wrapping his arms around Sakura into a warm embrace.

**Tsuki**: Review? Hoped you liked it.


End file.
